


Critics Will Be Critics

by Lopithecus



Category: Actor RPF, DC Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6358792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lopithecus/pseuds/Lopithecus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben is sad that the critics gave Batman v Superman such bad reviews. Henry wants to cheer him up so he shows him some of the reviews that actually count.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Critics Will Be Critics

**Author's Note:**

> I never thought in a million years I would write a RPF but here I am…
> 
> Because of this, that broke my poor little heart: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cwXfv25xJUw
> 
> ~~Also, I haven’t seen the movie yet so please, please, please don’t spoil it for me in the comments. Thank you!~~
> 
> Edit: I have officially seen the movie now so feel free to write about it in the comments. Just make sure to put a spoiler warning in it for anyone else who hasn't see it. Thanks. :)

Ben has been very quiet since the interview as he sits on the bed and stares into space. Henry is at the desk, on the computer, looking through different reviews. He started with the critics in which Ben asked what they said but Henry promptly responded with, “I don’t think you want to know.” Ben had then gone over to the bed and just sat which then prompted Henry to want to cheer him up. So he started looking up other reviews. “You know, the reviews from the actual fans are pretty good.” He turns in the chair to face Ben but he doesn’t respond. “Ben? Did you hear me?”

Ben’s eyes snap up from where they were staring distantly at the floor. “What?”

“The fans,” Henry repeats. “They seem to like the movie.”

“They do?” he sounds hopeful and Henry gives him a reassuring smile.

“Yeah, come see.” Henry waves him over and Ben gets up off the bed and strides over. He leans over Henry’s shoulder, one hand on the back of the chair and the other on the arm of the chair. He watches as Ben’s eyes move, reading the passage that Henry brought up. He purposely picked one that mentioned his and Ben’s relationship as well as the whole Superman and Batman SuperBat thing.

Henry watches as a slow smile forms on Ben’s face. “They liked it.” Then a frown appears. “But that’s only one person.” He rubs his face and groans. “Jeez, why can’t I ever be in a movie that is actually good?”

“No but,” Henry says quickly, turning back to the computer to pull up another review. “Look, there’s more. There’s a whole bunch of fans that loved it.”

Ben lowers his hand and watches as Henry scrolls through page after page of fan reviews of their movie. “Are you sure?”

“Positive.” Henry turns back to him with a smile and allows Ben to reach over him to take a hold of the mouse. “And I’ll have you know that I loved you in Daredevil.”

Ben side eyes him. “You lie.”

“Nope.” Henry stands. “You were quite sexy in it.”

Ben straightens and barks a laugh. “Is that all? See, you didn’t like it at all.”

Henry shrugs and steps up close to Ben, tilting his head up to look him in the eyes. “The director’s cut was much better.” A snort of a laugh from Ben and then there are arms wrapping themselves around Henry’s waist. “Like I said in the interview, Ben. The fans’ opinions are much more important than the critics.” He kisses him lightly on the lips. “Don’t listen to the critics.”

Ben finally smiles back at him and leans in close until their lips are brushing each other. “Promise?”

“Promise.” He seals it with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, there you go. I really do hope Ben and Henry see some of the fan reviews as they are much better. Also, I haven’t even read what the critics have said about the movie. All I know is what they said isn’t good. ~~Another also, if you’re wondering why I know fan reviews are good when I haven’t even seen the movie yet, is because I’ve read a few non-spoiler ones.~~
> 
> Anyways, that video broke my heart, especially for Ben as he seemed really proud of this movie and again, I hope he sees some fan reviews soon.
> 
> Edit: I have officially seen the movie now so feel free to write about it in the comments. Just make sure to put a spoiler warning in it for anyone else who hasn't see it. Thanks. :)
> 
> Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed. :)


End file.
